Miracles
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Kori's pov I used to be a great reporter till I was fired. Then I met a man who said he would restore what i lost if I find out who the boywonder truly was. I did and it was the worst mistake of my life.RichKori RaeGar VicBee
1. Chapter 1

**_Me_**

**AN:Hey all you peoples. I will try to get started on the sequel to Eternal Scars later because I can't think of my plot line. Any way this story is one that I am hoping to get a lot of reviews. Well here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the greatest show in the world.Teen Titans rock :P I do not own the movie Mean girls either.**

**'I am Kori Anders. I am 17 and I already have a job as a reporter for Jumpcity's own "News on the Fuse" I love my job there. I mean, I get to write about stuff that really matters. You know, stealing, Robin, killing, Robin, butt whooping, and did I mention Robin. I can't help the fact that he drives me crazy. I love him so much. He's got everything a girl could ever want: muscles, a sexy smile, and a caring heart. He is so much cooler than that ignorent Richard.**

**Richard Grayson. There's only one word to describe him, player. He is the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, you know the multi-billionare. Bruce Wayne bought Richard his own house in Jumpcity. It is more of a manchine (sp?) if you ask me. He is so snobby, though. I mean he is so hott. Black, spiky hair, leader of the football team. He dates the most idiotic girls ,thogh. Kitten Moth. She is the leader of her little posse'. Rachel and I call them the plastics, from that movie Mean girls. My sister and Garfield's ex girlfriend follow her around like puppies wanting their mother. Richard Grayson and I just will not ever get along. You beat him one time at a football game and you never get over it. We were 12 and it was boys against girls. It was 20 to 13 and I raced down the field. Rachel and Bee blocking me. Richard tried to knock me down but I made it passed him. I made a touchdown. Girls won 21 to 20. Richard has hated me ever since.**

**Rachel Roth is my best friend since god knows when. She's your average ino-goth. The kind of person that isn't exactly a goth but loves to be dark and mysterious. Almost like Robin. Rachel is 17 like me but we have a lot of differences. She doesn't like people and I love to interact with people. I guess it's just my journalist nature. I mean, if you're going to have a interview, you have to talk your head off! Rachel though likes to keep her head down low in a book. I love to write about good things, serious things. Rachel loves poems and depressing stuff. She loves to be secretive because she loves to have people woried. I love to be open and let people know how I feel. You see, Rachel and I are very different but somehow, are very alike. She won't admit how she feels toward a boy. I mean, everyone knows how she feels about Garfield Logan. Their relationship is just like Rachel's and mine, different but perfect.**

**Garfield Logan loves to make jokes and pull pranks. One time Kitten laughed at Gar because he tripped in the cafeteria and spilt his food all over him. Garfield got her back,though. He put red paint on the seat of her desk. Just a little but enough to do permanent damge. She sat down in it. Bad thing for her was that she was wearing white capris with a pink sash. At the end of class she started to walk out and everyone started tossing and turning in laughter. She looked at the back and saw the red spot. The only thing I could say was, "Need a pad" Kitten still is embarressed to this very day. Garfield knows how to make an impression. I still remember when I introduced him to Rachel. Boy, was that funny. Rachel shook his hand and ZAPP! He had one of those rings that zapps you when you shake a hand. Rachel got really mad and hung him by his underwear on the flagpole. I actually recorded that and I hope to play it at graduation.**

**Bee is your all around social butterfly. She isn't too snobby and isn't too shy. Victor seems to liked that about her because they have dated since the seventh grade. Bee is just like any other girl you would like to know. Normal. She is very pretty for everything she has went through. She watched her mother get killed and almost got killed herself. She very beautiful. She is an african american and has a very good disposition. She would never lie to you and would never try to make you mad. She has to sometimes. Especially in her sports activities. She and Victor have lived together since she was told she didn't have to live with foster parents.**

**Victor is your all around cool guy. Very sporty,just like his girlfriend, and loves to play around like Garfield. His father owns "Stone's Stones" a jewelry store in downtown Jumpcity. The gang works there after school. I work there part time because of my journalist job. Victor is the perfect boyfriend. He has everything wired. He is always getting Bee jewelry. Sometimes for no reason at all. Sometimes I wish Robin was my Bf and do stuff like that for me.**

**I live in a apartment. I pay $250 a month. My sister gets the highlife. She lives with Kitten and Tara in their condo. It's almost next door to Richard's place. I hate my sister. She just iratates me. She thinks she's so much better than me because she's older. What she doesn't know is that everyone knows her little secret about her failing the 2nd grade. Now everytime Mr. Mod asks a question, Victor will shout out "Are you sure you want to pick Koma," I'd say my life was perfect but sometimes I wish I could experance(sp?) another kind of life. One with love and truth.**

**There you go.I hope you like and please review. I don't care for flames either. I just think of them as help or people that just can't write and figure if they blame someone else that they're cool.**


	2. Normal Day, mostly

**_Normal Day, Mostly_**

AN:Okay here you peoples go. Its going to be longer than last chappie.And the only time that'll write in bold is the an. Kay

**Disclaimer:I don't own any tv show or anything else in this world.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

This is going to be a horrible day. It's Monday, and every single Monday, something goes wrong. Take last Monday, for example. I had to be sent to the principle's office for throwing Richard in the dumpster because he gave me a dirty look. I cleaned up the campus for two or three days.

Anyway, I hope today will be better because I can't afford to be late for my job. Boss said that if I wasn't there when I was suppose to, he would fire me. I also have to find a good thing to write about. Not like anything good really happens in Jumpcity anyway.

Getting off that horrible subject, I need to find something to wear. I have to look good incase a certain Boy Wonder shows up. If only he would save me. Anywho, I want to make Richard mad by dressing really hott. Not cute, hott! He's always saying 'You look like a cute little puppy,' Well, I'm going to change that.

My closet is very limited. I don't have a lot of clothing, but I think I have something that'll turn a few heads. I pulled out a strappless, hot pink shirt and some blue jeaned, hip-huggers. In my opinion, they look good together. I get my heeled, split-toed sandels. They're a hot pink, too. I grab my pink purse and backpack and head out the door to the bus stop.

"You finally decided to come, and what's with the hott look? " Rachel asked, a little astonished. I just let out a small laugh. She knodded so I think she knows why. To make sure, though, she replied, " You're doing it to a) turn a few head, b)make a certain playboy jeleous(sp?), c) you want to make sure that if Robin shows up you look good,or d) all of the above." I laughed.

" I pick D all of the above. People are going to reconize me one way or another," I laughed. Something started pulling on my backpack. I turned around and Garfield just happened to be there.

" Hey! Dudettess! What's up?" Gar asked. Rachel shook her head in a disgusted look. I giggled in my head. I mean, it's so obvious how she feels about Gar. You know what they say, opposites attract.

" Garfield, why don't you do every right minded person a favor and leave," Rachel replied, monotonesly. Gar smiled a scared smile and moved by me. He wispered to me to hide him.

" Hey all you homies! What's going on besides Rachel about beat Gar's butt," Victor yelled out, carrying Bee. I gave a weird smile. One of those that tries to make a point. Bee must of known what I was trying to do.

" Nice outfit, Kori. It goes good with your personality, " Bee aknowledged. Vic knodded in agreement. I smiled my normal smile.

" Come on you imbosiles," the bus driver said in her gayest voice. None of us had realised that the bus had been there. We jumped on to the bus and went to our regular seat, the front. You see if you're in the back, it takes about ten minutes to actually get out. That's how hectic it is. It was the same seating. Rachel and Gar, Bee and Vic, and then me sitting with my backpack. The only time someone else sat there was when it was a cute guy.

" Hey Kori. Can I sit by you? Thanks, " before I could ay anything, Richard Grayson sat beside me. I let my mouth drop. I started to protest but he had to interupt. " That shirt is hott. Did you dress up for your boyfriend," he joked. I gave him a weird look.

" And who exactly do you think is my boyfriend?'' I asked. He smiled that sexy, out of this world, smile.

" Well, I don't know.I just figured you had a boyfriend. I mean you're always around Tim and Gar. You're always smiling and hugging them, " he said in the most innocent way. I ignored him. "What? You are always around the two. Flirting and shaking that thang, " he said.

"FYI, I hug and smile all the time to my friends. Except Tim. If someone did that to him, he would take it the wrong way. And I do not flirt with anybody. And I especially do not go around shaking my butt like you do," I said raising my voice. I guess he realised that I got really mad about that because he didn't speak to me for a few seconds.

" Well, I just thought that you were dating somebody because you are like A-list hott. I don't see why anybody would turn you down, " he replied. I caught him in a mistake and he reconized that. " I mean you know. All the B or C-list boys, unlike me," he tried to clear himself up. I just turned my head and smiled.

" Well, at least my girlfriend isn't the daughter of a moth," I replied. it was funny to me but Richard didn't seem to like

it very much.

" Hey! The only reason date her is because Bruce said that her dad was a good business man and the only way he would work with him was if I dated her. He pays me to do it though," he said. I laughed.

" Yep, that sounds like you. Get everything you want. Some people get the easy life while us others have to work for a living,'' I replied. He looked at me.

"Hey, my life is a lot of work. I mean you don't know anything about me. Now you're the one that gets to sit on your butt all day," he said. I raised both brows.

" Dude, you got it all wrong. I have to work two jobs, and sell some of my stuff to just get by for one week, so don't go telling me that my life is just some water ride," I said. the bus stopped and I started to step off. Richard stayed dumb founded for a minute or two. Rachel,Gar, Vic, and Bee stepped off the bus.

"It seems that you had a pretty good talk with him, " Gar replied. I snorted and walked off to my locker.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**AN: I hope you liked it and trust me you'll like the next chappie. V peace out.sorry if short**


	3. When you make a Cat mad

**_When You make a Cat Mad_**

**AN:Sorry about the delay. Here is a great beyond brilliant chapter.**

Disclaimer:I don'town T.T.

I stomped off to my locker to my locker and as usual, everyone was staring at me."_45,33,9"_ I said in my head. My locker decided it was going to be stubborn. It seems that everytime I was mad or something, it does that to me.

"Can I help?" Richard asked coming up behind me. I ignored him and continued to pull the handle. "Look, Kori, I didn't mean what I said on the bus. I didn't know," he continued. I turned around and looked at him.

" Well, next time, get the facts before you say something. I mean, I know you hate me and I know that's just your way of bullying," I replied. He looked at me outraged.

" First of all, I do not bully anyone. And what do you mean by hating you? The only people I hate are Kitten, Tara, Koma, and Tim." he said. I sighed.

"Go on Richard. I know you've hated me since 6th grade so stop saying you don't, " I said. I banged on my locker. It actually came open, but it came back and hit me in the face. Gawd, it hurt so bad. I fell to the ground but Richard caught me.

" You sure know how to open a locker,'' he joked. I couldn't help but smile. I was always doing something like that. I grabbed my nose. It was bleeding. Richard ran in the boy's bathroom and came out with a paper towel that was wet. He handed it to me and I placed it over my nose.

" Thanks Richard. That's the first nice thing you've ever done for me," I said. Richard looked at me annoyed. He got up and started to leave. " Well, I guess I just screwed up. " I went back to my locker and grabbed my first and second period books. I turned around and there was Tim Drake with a bunch of red roses. They were beautiful but you know, from him.

Tim Drake. He is Richard's other brother. He is way annoying and never, I repeat never knows when to back off. I have told him that I wouldn't date him a billion times. Trust me I counted.

" Hey baby, how is lucious doing today?'' he said. I guess he was trying to act sexy because he was blinking his eyes and smiling.

" Tim, I have told you, and told you, I am not baby or lucious and I am not going out with you!" I yelled. I slammed my locker. I started to walk to my 1st period,Math. I am very good at math. Maybe cause there is no one in there to distract me. Tim followed me. I ran and he ran to. he grabbed my backpack and made me fall.

Then, just then, a dark shadow jumped out of the darkness and knocked him to the ground. I picked myself up and squinched my eyes. All I saw was a smile. I know that smile though. It was either Richard or Robin. I think I can cross out Richard cause he hates me now. It was Robin, and I am extremely happy. He stood there for a minute and then ran off. I stood there in shock. I heard the bell ring but I still could not believe it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" You what!" Rachel yelled. I smiled and then opened the lunchroom doors.

" Yep! It's true. I know it was him. I just know it. He saved me and now my day can never get better," I said twirling and smiling. Bee, Vic, and Gar finally came up to us. I had already told them and they were still astonished. " Hey guys! What took you so long?" I asked. Bee bit her lip and Gar and Victor stepped away.

" You guys are so selfish. I guess I'll tell you. uh Kori. bad news. Kitten and her plastics heard your talk with Rich and now they want to talk to you,'' Bee replied. I grabed my already made plate and grabbed a desert: the best chocolate brown.

" Do you think I am afraid of Kitten," I asked. I turned around but all the gang were pointing in front of me. I looked. All it was was Kitten.

" I saw you talking to Richie-poo. You better stay away from him," Kitten replied. I smirked evily.

" And what if I don't. What if I happen to like him." I said. Kitten growled and so did the other idiots.'

"Well then I'll do this," she said. She blowed some eyeshadow at my beautiful shirt. I opened my mouth. She and the two followers laughed. I grabbed my brownie. I smushed it all in her hair.

" I guess I'll have to do that and just to make sure you enjoy that brownie, here's you a drink," I said. I grabbed Garfield's milk and poured it over her. She screamed that awful board screeching scream.

"Got milk,"Everyone started laughing and she ran off. I smiled and everyone started shouting my name. The guys started claping and i smiled. I started to walk to our nrmal table. Everyone was giving me high 5's and someone actually hit my butt. I saw over at the lunchroom door was Richard smiling.

" Well, guys I guess we can't talk to kori right now. she's in that 'I love Richard so much' stance," Garfield said. I looked around and gave him a Rachel look. He smiled a fake smile and replied," Well at least you know how to use milk," he said. I opened my mouth. " You- I -uh you know what I mean,"

Richard started to walk over to me. "Hey! Kori, can i speak to you? Alone," Richard asked. I gave them a sorry look and went with him.

" What do you want Richard?" I asked. He looked at the ground and then back at me.

" The principle wants to see you,"he replied. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the table. Richard followed me. I grabbed my plate and my freinds knew where I was going. Mr.Rancid.

**Last An:yall like it. You going to like next chapter aint cha. Sorry bou that I had to add a little Southern accent. Has fun all yall rednecks.**


	4. Detention

_**Like I said **_

**AN:Hey! I hope you guys really liked that last chapter. Here is the chappie where Principle Rancid comes in. Robin will make his big apearence in one more chapter, I hope. Well, read on. and tell people about the story.**

**Reviews comments**

**samuraigurl1213-I am sorry if it wasn't what you expected,but I am glad you still liked it.**

**skye668-thank you for being a great reviewer.-**

**TitanGirlzRox-you were a very good reader and reviewer on my last story "Eternal Scars" so thank you and I pick your idea A.Pm me if it's written.**

**Isa Lumitus-I like the screen name and I just had to make Johnny Rancid the principle. I thought it might be different than usual.**

**ano:tv girl- I am glad you're an ethusiastic reader. Keep reviewing.**

**longhairedhorse-you are a normal reviewer and I am really glad I updated too. I really wanted people to read that chapter.**

**pixiepuff101-Yeah i know. I made her sorta like me.**

**ano:cutiepie101- thank you 4 reviewing.**

**Goddess of Horses-thank u for bing a great reviewer.**

** Everyone,new or old, keep reviewing. You know that you would like a review on one of your stories.**

**Dis: I do not own Teen Titans but I can still crush over Robin and Red X:P**

"Come in, Ms. Anders," said Mr. Rancid's biker voice. I walked in. Nothing was wrong in his office. He still acted like he was 16. Posters of My Chemical Romance and Goo Goo Dolls all over his wall.

He was looking as usual as well. Black hair,and that biker look.

"Is there any trouble Mr. Rancid?" I asked. He shook his head ' yes '.

" I heard you smushed a brownie in Kitten's hair. So what do you have to say for yourself," Mr. Rancid asked me. He stared at me for a moment. " Well, Anders,"

"All I have to say is that I ruined a perfectly good-"

" Hairstyle" yelled Kitten. She stomped in the room. She still had the brownie in her hair and it was beginning to harden.I shook my head.

" No. All I have to say is that I ruined a perfectly good brownie. And Garfield's milk," I said. Kitten turned her head and crossed her arms.

" You better put her in jail or something. She ruined my hair! This is not good for my reputation!" yelled Kitten. Mr. Rancid shook his head ' no '

"Blonde dudette, I can't send her to jail. I will give her that weird D- ten-chen, "he said, sounding each syllable out. I had been in his office so much that I know when he sounds each syllable out, it means bubble gum patrol. That's exactly what happened. I was after school for one hour, pealing gum off of lockers and desks. It was so disgusting. Some of it was still chewable.

_How am I gonna explain this to my boss? He is definatly_(sp?)_ gonna fire me. Then how will I take care of everything?_I thought and thought of the way I would pay my bills and feed myself if I was fired. Stone's Stones wasn't exactly your biggest jewelry store. Business has been real down this month. I scraped some of the gum out from under one of the desks when Mr. Rancid walked in.

" Anders, you may go home now," he told me. I threw off the yellow janitor gloves and ran off, almost knocking the door down.

The station is only two blocks from the school and I was a really good runner. I got there in like seven minutes. I stamped my card and ran to Mr. Chang's office. He was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers. He is a crazy looking man. He was probably a science geek (no offense) back in school.

" Mr. Chang, I am here. I am so sorry for being late. I just had detention and had to get gum off desk and you know,"I said,catching my breath. Mr. Chang didn't seem to happy.

"Kori, what is our rule here. It's to always be punctuate and always stay on the safe side, no matter what. That means NO FIGHTS OR DETENTION!" yelled Mr. Chang. I bowed my head. I knew those next words. " Kori, you're fired. I want you to get your stuff and leave." he said. I sighed and walked to my desk. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the building. Like I said, Monday is not my best day.

First was ruining everything with hott head, then I fired. My day can not get any worse,or at least I hope. I hate those come backs. Why couldn't I just live life like Kitten or Koma or Tara or Richard. They have money and get anything they want, no matter the cost.

" Kori Anders, it is a pleasure to meet you,'' said some fainted, cold voice. I looked around. I didn't see anything. I guess it was just my imagination but then again I heard it, but it was closer. " You are Koriander'r, correct," it said again. It sounded like a man's voice.

" How do you know my real name? Show yourself!" I yelled. Footsteps started coming up. I powered up one of my planet's native powers. It is a lime, green color and it will hurt bad if used correctly. Tameran (the planet I am from.) people or Tamerainins(sp?) call it a starbolt. My eyes turned green too.

" Power down Koriander'r, I am not going to hurt you. I want to bargain instead," he said. He walked out of the darkness. It was a man with a hidden face. He had a mask that was half black and half peach with vents. Only one eye showed.

" Who, what are you?And how do you know my real name?'' I asked. He stepped closer.

" Many people call me Slade. I wish to bargain with you. I know your from Tameran and I know you and your sister are the rightful owners of the crown but you were banished. I weas there during your little mishap.," he said. I raised my brows.

"You know about- " I replied. The guy moved closer and began to circle me. I didn't exactly like the position I was in. I felt vulnerable.

"Yes I know. I was there. Everyone knows," he said. I just couldn't stand it. Someone from Earth knew about my banishing. "Now Kori, I can help you get your life back. I know about you getting fired,"he continued.

"You do?"I asked. He knodded.

Yes, and I have a very intrigueing story too," he said. Suddenly, I just had to hear.

" And what exactly is the story? " I asked. He turned around and placed his hands behind his back.

" I'll tell you if you want to take the risk," Slade said. How can I say no to this offer. I love risks. I knew right then and there that something had to come out good of this deal.

"Yes, yes, yes! I want to do it." I shouted. He turned back around.

"I knew you would accept.Find out who's under Robin's mask," he replied, holding out a friendly handshake. I was doing cartwheels and handsprings in side. Everything I had ever wanted was to get closer to Robin. This was my chance to meet the Boy Wonder, Robin. I smiled and shook Slade's hand.

" Slade, sir, you found the right girl,"

**LASTLY:Very good/ bad/ semi/ the most horrible thing I have ever read? Well, review or flame or w/e just do something. V peace out.**


	5. Plan for Robin

**_Plan to get Robin_**

**An: Hey ya! this chapter, Robin,the hott Boy Wonder, comes in! Now stay in your seats Robin stalkers. I have a few messages**

**1st: I would like 2 dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Daniels. She is a great math teacher and is very funny and smart. She is a fantastic listener. She's also very sweet and kind.(unless you get on her bad side, no offense if you're reading this Mrs.Daniels)So there was my part of Teacher Appreciation Week. **

**2nd; I woould like to comment some of my reviewers;**

**longhairedhorse-A normal reviewer, thank you for the review and thank you for liking my twist.**

**samuraigurl1213- thanks I guess. And no this is not Disney! i can see where you're coming from though.**

**ano-cutiepie101-thanks**

**TitanGirlzRox-Thank you again and I think i should have explained it better in my last chapter about her not knowing about slade.**

**skye668-you are welcome and no she doesn't know who Slade is. all she knows is that he was on Tameran when she was banished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I can still write stories about them because of some law or something!**

**On with the Story!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slade seemed to be happy under his masked identity. " Well Kori, if you want to help so bad, follow me," he beckoned. We went around the dumpster. All I could think of was why would something to deal with Robin be behind a dumpster. Something was there, though. He pressed a certain brick and then a security pad came out. He pressed three numbers:2, 4, 9. The numbers just seemed to click.

" So Slade, what is so important about a dumpster," I asked. Slade didn't pay attention. I guess because my question was answered when the brick wall suddenly moved and opened up to a creepy looking lair. It was like the inside of a clock. There was little equipment, except for the huge computer and I max like screen.

He walked over to the computer as I looked around. Everything was so cool and in a way, plain. It wasn't like any lair I had ever seen. On tv, they're like evil looking and creepier.

" Kori, come over here," Slade demanded. I stopped thinking of the lair and walked over to the computer. Slade started typing a lot. I looked around and then the screen lighted up.

There was information about robin everywhere. Stuff I know and didn't know. Slade clicked a certain file and up it came. It had the word 'Weaknes' on it. The file opened. All I saw was pictures and articles about girls being rescued.

"This is how we're going to get Robin's attention," Slade replied to me. I looked at him confusingly.

" With newspaper articles? Robin come here, we have a newspaper article about you," I joked. Slade, I guess, wasn't to much of a joker. He placed his gloved hand on his mask.

"We do not have time for funny business. Now do you want to play around or find Robin? ' I straightened up and he continued, ' Now we'll get Robin by his weakness, Damsel in Distress. I have known him long enough to know he can't resist that,' Slade said coldly,and a little pychoey(I know that can't be spelled right,)

" So then, what you're saying is, me being the damsel in distress, then he'll come?' I asked. Slade agreed and then pulled up another file.

" This is the plan,"he replied.

TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT TTT

"Okay Slade, the plan is set,' I replied into an earpeice Slade had given me. I was in a good and bad situation. The good part was that I was about to see Robin. The bad part, I was dangleing above a boiling pit of lava.

" Great Kori, I am contacting Robin now," Slade replied. He had told me that everything was fake but I still felt like I was fried chicken or something. i mean, it's not everyday you are part of a conpiracy trying to get Robin to get you by hanging over a supposed fake pit of lava.

"You are certain that this is fake lava?"I asked. I could hear Slade laughing. " What is so funny?" I asked. It wasn't anything funny about a boiling pit of lava.

" Kori, you're my main star. I wouldn't lie to you. Don't you trust me?" he asked. I trusted him. He promised me to restore what I had lost because of the war and my sister.

I could feel the rope slowly going down. Slade must have contacted Robin by now. There was a force field around me and some of Slade's robots. Those guys would be creepy to a girl like Kitten or my sister, but to me, they were pretty cool.

Bam! went the building's side wall. There he was, Robin. My rescuer just standing there with his black spiky hair, masked eyes, and a handsome smile. He was in that stance where you just had to smile. He threw a bird shaped weopon at the Slade bots. It only knocked a few out but I still was amazed.

The Slade bots attacked at him but he dodged. he ran at them throwing explosive disk and using konfu. One of the Slade bots knocked him against the control panel that stopped the robots and rope.

I was falling down fast and really hoped he would stop it. Even if the lava was fake, I was afraid. Robin saw my scared expression and pulled the first lever. It shut down all the robots. I was still falling. He pulled the second lever and the thing started stopping. I stopped right above the lava.

" You're that reporter girl aren't you?" he asked. I smiled a fake smile and lifted my foot.

'You mean use to be reporter girl. i was fired," I replied. He raised hi masked eyes. I smiled. "It's true! I was fired. Didn't you see I wasn 't on the news today."

"Well that might be because you've been hanging here," he smiled. I gave a slight laugh then looked down at my shoe. He smiled and cut the ropes. He caught me before I fell in the lava.

"Thanks," I said. He gave me that out of this world smile. I think I almost fainted. He looked at me then laughed. "What!" I asked. He smiled.

"I knew you loved risks but I didn't think you would go that far. How did you get caught by Slade?'' he asked. I choked. What was I supposed to say, ' Oh he knows me from the warrior planet, Tameran. Yeah he wanted to find out who you are.' Yeah right! I had to come up with a lie and quick.

" Oh I um,knew somebody that got in a little trouble with him and I got caught in the middle," I said. I looked down at my shoe and realised it had been burnt off. Robin looked, too.

' Nice shoe," he joked. I smiled and he stared. I started to curl my auburn red hair with my fingers.

" What?" I said in my cutest,flirtacious voice. He laughed.

"You have the most beautiful mile. And those eyes. They are just two big emeralds,' he said. I smiled. He was majorly flirting. The one thing I thought would never happen. Robin flirting with me!

" Well thank you. you are the only person that has ever noticed them. Except for Tim, and he only said something because he thought I might date him," I said. he grimaced.

" Are you talking about that geeky guy that goes to every night club?"he asked. I shook my head yes. " that guy is annoying,' I smiled. My dreams were coming true.

**Lastly-Well there you go. Was it great/horible/semi. Review please. you see that button down there, the one that says GO, press it, go on press it. it does good things.**

**Mrs Daniels,keep doing what you do best. Teaching! Rock on:P**


	6. Not You

**_Not you_**

**AN: What's up ? This is a so so chapter to me but you may like it. I have no idea of when I'll be updating because of semester exams but I'll try. And She Can't Be Trusted will be updated ASAP.**

**Review comments**

**longhairedhorse- Thanks a lot for reviewing**

**samuraigurl1213- thank you and i am trying so hard to do better.**

**Wild Fantasy Wow ! You are just happy aren't you. Thank u!**

**skye668-you're welcome and keep reviewing.**

**PaintballGodess36-Review Review Review**

** Thanks reviewers and new reviewer! Pass the story around and help out if u wish.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans. Don't you people know that by now!**

I looked into his masked eyes. They were so mysterious. I wished I could see them. I mean it's not like the world would fall apart if someone saw them.

" Uh, Kori, this has been fun. You know saving you and all, but I really should send you home. I can't let someone see me with you, " Robin said. I think I took it the wrong way but it just seemed like he didn't like me or something. Yet, I know that if one of his enemies saw me, they might suspect me as his weakness or something.

" Oh, okay. My house is that way, '' I replied pointing left. He smiled and beckoned me outside of the building. I followed and when he showed me what he wanted I was estactic.

" Well, this is what I'll take you home in, I guess,"Robin said. He was showing me his R-cycle. It was Robin's R-cycle! I mean he was going to take me home on that and that meant I had to hold Robin. I was just so surprised.

"You guess! You have to take me home on that! Please," I replied. I put my hands together and made a puppy-dog pout.He put his serious face on and put his hand on his chin.

" Well, I don't know. That would mean that you would have to get close to me. And I bite!" he said chomping his teeth. I moved back and made a weird face. He laughed and jumped on the R- cycle. "I was just joking," he said. I smiled and jumped on. He then gave me my helmet and strapped his on. Then he looked back at me and replied, "Mostly,"

He slammed his foot on the pedal and the motercycle sped off. I felt like my throat went to my feet. He just acted fine. He was going over 100 mph and he was fine! I was gripping him so tight that I think he almost fainted.

He rounded the corner and went off toward my street. All I told him was left and he turned every street correctly. "Robin, I have a question," I replied. he kept his face toward the front.

"Yeah, " he finally said. I looked at the back of his helmet.

" Uh, I was just wandering how you knew exactly what street I live on?" I asked. He sounded like he choked up or something.

" I uh, well I just know where your apartment is ' he replied. I raised both brows. How could he know where I live. I hadn't told him that.

" Robin, I didn't tell you where my apartment was or even that I had a apartment, " I said. I put my arms on my hips then quickly wrapped them around him again.

"Well I just um know somebody that knows you and where you live," he replied. I blinked a few times.

" Who's that?" I asked.

" Richard Grayson," he replied. "He told me all about you," I was astonished. Richard Grayson, my hott enemy, knew Robin.

" You know Richard Grayson? What did he tell you about me?" I asked, slightly annoyed at what I thought he would say. He made a slight laugh then rounded the corner to my apartment.

" He told me that you were hott and that you were really good at sports," he said, I was surprised that he didn't tell him that we hated each other. " Well here's your apartment," I stepped off and handed him back his helmet.

" Thanks," I replied. He smiled then stepped off of his R-cycle ,too. "Why did you get off of your bike ?" I asked. He sat his helmet on his R-cycle then turned back to me.

" I just don't feel right about leaving you alone after what Slade tried to do," he said, a little concern in his voice. I smiled then pulled my key out of my pocket. We walked up to the second floor, room 579.

" You know, I bet he didn't do anything to my apartmen-" I managed to say before Robin turned my head around to my door. I gasped at what I saw. There was red writing that said _Die Kori_. I placed my hand over my mouth and turned around to Robin, closing my eyes.

He grabbed my keys and unlocked my door. That sight didn't help too much either. Everything I had was destroyed. I looked around my used to be decent apartment. I knew that there was one thing that couldn't be destroyed.

I ran in my room and there it was. Broken. My mother's necklace. I could feel the tears start coming. That was the only thing I had left of her. I dropped to my knees and covered my eyes holding what was left of the necklace.

" Kori, I found something that you might want to see," Robin replied. I wiped my eyes and stood up, placing the necklace in my pocket. He handed a note. It read :

_I know what you have done and you will never redeem your honor. You are a traitor and a murderer. If you continue with your acts, everything and everyone you have now, will die._

The first thing that popped in my mind was Slade, trying to make things realistic. I knew I had to go along with it, though. I started crying again and Robin held me close.

"I don't think I trust you being here alone. Why don't you get some clothes up and I'll take you to my place," he replied. This was my chance and I didn't hesitate about it. I shook my head and walked to my room. He stayed in the hall.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t- shirt with our school's team on it. _Kori, are you there. testing._ I heard something say. I pushed the earpiece closer to my ear.

Slade, is that you? That idea of the note and my apartment is working," I replied. I grabbed my purse and shoes.

" I haven't left my lair," he replied. I just felt so scared at that moment. It wasn't part of his plan. that meant someone else knew about my younger life. " Well anyway do you have any other news." he asked.

" Yes, because of the weird occurance, he's letting me stay with him which means getting closer," I replied.

" Good Kori, now go find whats under the mask," he commanded. I did as instructed and left the room. Robin smiled.

" You got everything?" he asked. I shook my head.

" Yeah I do." I replied and we walked out the door.

**Lastly: hey all yas. Good? semi? horrible? Don't care? anyway review or flame, w/e flips your trigger!**

**Do you like quizes? Go to profile and answer Quiz. E mail me answers.**


	7. Kisses and Cuddles

**_Kisses and Cuddles_**

**AN: YO YO YO! Sup'! This chappie there's a kiss and cuddle between the 2 lovebirds.**

**Review comments**

**cutiepie101- glad you think so**

**skye668-thank you**

**longhairedhorse-I did in less time I thought I would**

**itami7- thanks and he isn't too good of a liar. I had to use that because he isn't too good of a liar in the show either.**

**pixiepuff101-you'll find out who trashed her apartment in a later chappie.**

**Ch 5 Starfireoffire- no i didn't delete a chapter. and thanks for the faves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans at all but if you want more info about Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo go to to see the trailor. It's good trust me I watched it 60 times in the last hour(No I'm not kidding)I do not own The Diary of a Mad Black Woman.**

He revved up his R-cycle and sped off toward an alley in downtown Jumpcity. I was holding on to him like holding on to dear life. He smiled. We sped around a few other corners until we got in the small town between Gotham and J. C., Kethem( i made it up). We went down a deserted street to a small abandoned building. there were no other buildings in sight.

" Here we are! My secret hide out," Robin said. I smiled slightly and he took me in. A huge smile crept upon my face.

The place was everything you would imagine Robin's hide out would look like. It was a red wallpaper and light yellow ceiling. "I have been thinking about redecorating, " Robin replied.

" Yeah right. This place is so you! " I said, trying not to sound girly. He smiled and shut the door. I smiled back and continued to look around. There was a loveseat and a small bed. A Tv was right across the loveseat and it was a 72 in Plasma Screen. It was like Heaven had created the most wonderous thing.

" Well, I guess since you're here we could watch a movie together, if you want to?" Robin replied rubbing his neck. All I did was smile but inside I was rich in love. The fact that my apartment was destroyed and someone was trying to kill me didn't matter right then.

" Yeah sure but can I go to the bathroom and change into my Pjs first," I said remembering something I needed to check up on. he knodded then pointed down the hall. I walked down there and quickly realised where the bathroom was since it was the only door in the hall. i walked in and set my clothes down.

"Slade, do you read me " I asked, trying to keep my voice low. I crackled voice came through.

"Kori, is that you? i have been waiting for the last half hour. Where were you?" Slade asked. I took off my shirt and bra and placed on my spagetti strap top on, still talking to him.

" I have been on Robin's R- cycle for 30 minutes. You want me talk to you while I'm around Robin?" I said. I then took off my hip huggers and placed my pajama shorts on.

" no, no, no. Well, what are you doing now?" he asked. I turned around to the mirror and checked my teeth for anything disgusting.

" I'm about to enjoy some time with my hero. By the way, I want to ask you something," I said remembering the sceme to get Robin's attention.

" What is it," he asked. I took out my brush and brushed my hair.

" The lava that I was hanging over wasn't fake! Half of my shoe was burnt off!" I said, raising my voice a little. I heard someones footsteps then quickly added, ' look tell me when I see you again. " I took the earpiece off and placed it on the sink.

" Hey Kori, you okay in there? I have some popcorn and drinks," Robin's voice said through the door. I grabbed my old clothing and opened the door to his handsome face.

" Hi! So what movie are we watching?" I asked. he smiled and led me to the loveseat.

" We can watch The Diary of a Mad Black Woman," he said. I loved that movie. It was just so funny.

" Okay," I said and I sat on the seat. He sat down to turning the movie on and placing the popcorn between us. The movie started and there was a lot of laughs throughout the movie. Somehow we just_ happened_ to move toward each other for the last part when she told the guy to ask her to marry him again.

I went to get another piece of popcorn and he did too. Our hands met and I melted. I blushed madly and so did he. He removed his hands from the bowl. A small smile crept across my face as I snuggled my head on his chest, hoping he wouldn't bother to move my head. He didn't. Instead I saw him smiling.

I took my head off of his chest and yawned. I was so tired. This was the first day I had actually did something besides sitting in a chair researching about my story. I was up in all the action that would happen between Robin's life.

" The movies off. Want to go to sleep? I know you've had a bad day," Robin replied. I smiled and then yawned again. He got up and went for some covers.

He came back with one cover and he sat on the couch. He looked at me because I hadn't moved when he sat down. " Aren't you going to sleep on the bed? You are the guest," he replied. I shook my head no.

" This is your place. I don't want to push you out of your own bed. I'll sleep on the couch," I said. He shook his head.

" Oh no, I am not going to let you sleep on the couch. It's a tradition, you are the guest and the guest always sleeps on the bed," he replied. I got up and placed my hand on my hip acting all that.

" Well sorry to point this out, but I hate traditional stuff so I am going to sleep on this loveseat," I said pointing to the loveseat," and there is nothing you can do about it," I finished, turning around and crossing my arms. Suddenly, he lifted me up and was carrying me to the bed on his back. I flailed my hands like a kid.

" No, you are going to sleep on this bed and not say another word, " he replied. He looked so playful. I felt like saying something googly. He smiled and sat on the bed.

" Why are you so hard headed?'' he asked. I smiled and blushed.

" I really don't know. It might just be genes," I said. He laughed. " What so funny? " I asked. He continued to laugh.

" You got it from jeans!" he said. He kept laughing. I realised what he was talking about and started to laugh, too.

" You have completely lost it," I said, spinning my finger toward my temple. He laughed and shook his head.

" Well at least I am not predictable," he said. I 'uh' ed him.

" Predictable! Who says I am predictable," I said. he kept laughing.

" I said you were predictable," he replied. I felt like showing him who was predictable. I leaned in a gave him a romantic, everlasting kiss.

**Lastly:Cliffy! What will happen? Will Robin find out? Who's trying to kill Kori? Where's Rachel and the gang? All these questions will be answered in the next few chappies. Review peeps and do my quiz. Visit profile**


	8. Dirty Little secret

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

**AN: SCHOOL'S OUT! I am sooooooooo happy! I will have more time to update this story and my other one. As the title says somebody's secret is gonna be revieled, but who? Could it be both? Well anyway, I think more people reviewed my last chapter more than ever.**

**Review comments:**

**Disclaimer:(did I put one on my last chapter?)I don't own the TT. T-T ;(**

Robin's mask was like a mile wide. I just couldn't believe what I had just done. I pulled myself away, which was really hard to do considering this was Robin, and made a slight smile. Robin looked like a confused kindergartener.

" That was unpredictable, " Robin replied. My smile shrunk. I looked away and felt like crying. I had just ruined my chance at ever having Robin like me. I felt small.

" I'll just sleep on the bed, no questions asked," I said crawling up to the front of the bed. His gloved hand touched my shoulder. My eyes felt heavy and the tears felt like a flood.

" You can sleep anywhere you want, and if you're thinking that that kiss was horrible or something, then you're wrong. That kiss was my first," Robin said. Those words came as a surprise. I turned around and amazingly, the tears didn't come.

" That was you're first kiss? Like I'm suppose to believe that," I said. He laughed a bit, then smiled. I just shrugged my shoulders. " I have never been kissed before that. No boy has ever liked me because I hang out with two other guys," I replied.

" I know, " Robin said. He then looked back up a bit surprised. I looked at him confusingly.

" What was that? " I asked. I had known what he said , but he couldn't have known unless he was from my school.

" I, uh, I said, um," Robin studdered. My serious face came up as he studdered. I looked away then looked back. Considering all of the facts he couldn't had been Garfield or Victor, and it had to be someone I knew. Only one person came to mind.

" Are you Richard Grayson!" I replied. All the facts pointed to him. The part about knowing Tim Drake, since he's another one of Bruce Wayne's adoptive sons, and knowing where I lived and my friends. He looked shocked and he acted like he was lying.

" Well, um, why would you say-" Robin, or who I thought was Richard, managed to say before I cut in.

" You are him! First you knew who Tim was, then you knew exactly where I live and you knew about my school issue. You also look exactly like him from the voice and hair!" I yelled slightly, getting off the bed. I had never thought that Richard Grayson would have been Robin.

" Kori look, I , I can't let anyone know. Do you know what would happen if someone found out? " Robin said. I turned around, crossing my arms sadly.

" Yeah, I know, " I replied. I understood completely. If someone found out that I was from Tameran and that i was the banished princess, no one would ever trea me the same. I just never thought that I would have to keep someone else's secret.

That when my thought came back to mind. I had found out who Robin was! It was what i was trying to find out. Slade would have given me my whole life back. My Throne, my respect. What was supposed to be a happy moment turned out to be a horrible lie.

" Robin, or Richard, There is something I want to tell you, too," I said. I turned around and he stood up.

" Is it about this? " he said pulling something out of his pcket. It was my communicator to Slade. "I found this on the counter. Are you working for somebody? " he asked. i couldn't take it. I wanted to pull my hair out and cry.I knew that if I answered that anger would come over me and my tamerainian secret would be out. I studdered then ran out of the door. i could hear Robin's voice calling my name but I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I was getting away.

I rounded an alley and sat down, panting in the darkness. _ Why can't I be open with him. Why did he lie to me? Why am I so confused?_ I felt tears running down my cheeks. I would never get away from my fear of being loved or hated.

" Kori! Kori! Where are you?" I heard a voice yelling. It wasn't Richard though. It sounded like Rachel. I peeked aroun the corner and there she was. i stood out and walked up to her.

" rachel, how did you know I was here? Why are you here?" i asked. She sighd.

" I live in Kethem, remember? I heard something and well i uh,"" Rachel studdered,. She had to be hiding something. I didn't say anything though.

" Rach, can you take me to your place and call the guys, we need to tell some secrets," I said. I knew I had to come out with it one day.

**AN: There you go! Happy? i am going to start writing a novel so i might not update for a while but be patient. The next chappie will be good.**


	9. Secrets Revieled

_**Secrets Revieled**_

**AN:Hi! I'm sorry about the hold up but I've got a wedding going on, my stepdads in jail,I'm starting on my novel(which i haven't had enough time to even write the first Chapter lol :P), and a lot of people have been sending PMs to me on Gaia. So anyway I hope this is good enough 4 you.**

**Review comments-I have been recieving more reviews lately so I'm going to start commenting the top three**

**Ch.7-**

**StarfireandFrizzBFFS-I'm glad you're happy about the 8 th ch and the only reason I changed the rating wa bcuz a later war chappie**

**Wild Fantasy- Mainly cause i love youre story i had to comment but thank you so much. you're a great author and I'm glad you think Robin's sexy but he's mine Grrrrr!**

**itami7- i know that the fact she's working 4 Slade is weird but everything works out trust me**

**Ch 8**

**Wildcat9221- i think that it's awesome how you relate to star.**

**samuraiigurl1213-sorry it's not perfect and I have to disagree with the harder to write fanfics i's easier**

**StarfireandFrizzBFFs- once again you were a great reviewer and sorry but I like suspence. mwahahah**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans but I think that i am living like a Degrassi episode.**

I walked with Rachel to her small suburban house, Arella waiting to greet us. Rachel closed the door and started upstairs to her room. Arella stopped us, though.

"Girls, where do you think you're going?" Arella asked. Rachel and I smirked. _Eeeee!_ " Oh Azar, the herbal tea is boiling," Arella said. The word Azar came to me as a shock. I looked at Rachel, then Arella.

" Did you just say Azar?" I asked. Rachel and Arella looked at each other, surprised. I just looked at them confusingly. rachel looked at her mother. Arella touched Rachel's shoulder and knodded her head yes. She then walked to the squeeling tea. Rachel took my hand and led me to her room. She opened the door and I sat on her bed.

" Uh, listen Kori, my mom and I haven't been totally honest with you.My mom said Azar because, well, we're from Azarath, a dimension far from Earth," Rachel said. I sorta already knew about Azararth since Tamaran had an alliance with them during the Gordainien(sp?)-Tamarianen War.

" Well, Rachel, I haven't been honest with you all the way. You see-" I started to say before Rachel cut in. How rude.

" You're from Tamaran. I know. I sorta started thinking you were from another planet when I saw the weird eyebrows and the fact my mom remembers that war thingy," Rachel said. I laughed a bit and she did too." And on Azarath, they say my name as Raven." She finished.

" Well, I have something else to tell you but we should call the rest of the crew first," I said. Rachel knodded. I reached for a pocket for my cell phone but remembered I left my clothing at Richards's place. Rachel wasn't paying attention to me and got her cell instead. She speed dialed the three as I sat and listened.

**Half an Hour later**

_Knock Knock_ Rachel's door sounded. _"Girls, Victor, Bee, and Gar are here. Garfield stop eating all of my Cherry Coblar!" _Arella's voice said through the door. Victor came bursting through the door as usual and Bee followed. We didn't see Gar until he came floating through the door with dark magic.

" Whoa! Hey let me down! What are you doing! Let me down!"Garfield yelled as Raven's mom carried him with some sorta weird Azarathien magic. She then Dropped him on Rach's hard floor. I looked over at Vic and Bee and they were astonished. Vic started to say something but then stopped.

" Now you see why we need to talk," I said as everyone sat on Rachel's bed. rachel closed the door with the same magic as her mother and sat beside me. Victor sat by Bee and Garfield sat by Rachel. " Okay, I know that there's something I want to tell you guys-"

" Look I want to confess too," Victor interupted. " Bee already knows but I don't want to be secretive with you guys. I know you remember my car accident a few years ago, well, instead of no bruise I became a Cyborg. My dad saw how badly I was hurt and came up with software to help me but it messed up and made me a robot," He replied.He then took off his rings and there was a flash of light. Next thing we knew, he was robot-like. Bee smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Then looked at us.

" Well, I have a power, too," she looked at Victor,upset." I haven't been totally honest with you, baby. I can make myself shrink and fly. Why do you think they call me Bee," she said. She then grew smaller and landed in Vic's lap. She went back to her regular size and kissed Vic gain. He smiled and Garfield made a weird face then looked at Rachel.

" Well, I have something to confess. I'm not really white and I can change into different animals,They call me Beast boy,"he said. He then changed into a bird and back to a person. What was really freaky though was the fact he was green! Hair and skin. Finally realiseing everyone was looking at me I started to tell my secrets.

" Well, guys I- _The princess is banished- _uh well-_ I will restore everything you lost- _I- _What is she doing- Come on Kori - What's the secret- We're waiting,"_ I didn't know what was going on. All the crew was looking at me and saying stuff but I couldn't hear them. _Who is Robin- Why did you work for the other side Koriander'r- I know everything about you- It was fake- My darling Koriander'r live for me- I am willing to strike a bargain-_ _Are you working for somebody. _Everything started spinning and I couldn't take it. Too many harsh memories. I remember Rachel holding my body up as I passed out.

**An- duh duh duh duh! What's happening. Kori's got a new power or is it something else. Sorry for shortness and last of all I have a question from my quiz that I would like the fellow reviewers to answer.**

**Who do you think Slade is? next chappie I will tell you my answer**


	10. Pulse

_**Pulse**_

**An-Hi Thanks all of you reviewers. And especially samuraiigurl1213 for telling me about review comments.I don't want to be reported. Well, anyway my answer to the question was I think Slade is Bruce Wayne but not in this story . He will have a part in the story where he is reveilled. He will reappear in this ch. and identity next.Sorry for sukish fiht scene.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans but there is gonna be the wold premiere of teen Titans toruble in Tokyo at Comic Con next month. Saturday 7/21 at 7:00 pm. Unless I read wrong.**

Kori, wake up." I heard Rachel's faint voice call. I opened my eyes and, at first, all I saw was a blurred vision of Rachel and Gar's face. Then everything turned clearer.

" Whoa kori, we thought you were gone. You stopped breathing for a few minutes then suddenly Vic got your pulse back." Bee said,caringly. Vic was still in his real form with his arm up close enough to his face like he was reading.

" My diagnostics say that you passed out for one of two reasons: you were poisoned or you are gaining a power of some sort," Cyborg said. " Tamarainian powers devolop faster and stranger than other powers,or so I've read," he finished. I raised myself up, holding my head.

" I can't have a new power. My planets only powers are anger, eye beams, and starbolts. Yet, I couldn't have been poisoned, wouldn't I be dead?" I asked. Vic shook his head no.

" No, cause I'm not talking about that kind of poisoning. There is a type of toxin that can kill you if in contact with the body too long. It's called "Invisible Poison" (an- That was something that just popped in my mind) and it, as the name says, is invisible so almost impossible to track. It's a deadly poison that first goes to the brain, then taking over the nerve and body cells, almost making you vulnerable to do whatever the person who gave it to you total control over your body and mind. So tell me, have you taken anything from someone today that was in contact with your body?" Vic asked. I thought and then it popped in my mind.

" So that explains my memories and yes, I have had omething in contact with my body today.The earpeice that Slade gave to me earlier today. But then that means Robin could be poisoned cause he touched it-" I said before Garfield waved his hands and interupted.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's Slade and how could Robin had touched something. You don't even know him or do you?" Gar asked. I knodded.

" It's a long story and I really don't feel like telling you right now but I have to check on Robin and kill Slade," I said. bee stood up.

" I didn't misinterpret that name did I. You said Slade. That's the guy that killed my mother.I'm coming with you," she said. Vic came up behind me.

" And I coming whereever you two go." he said. I smiled as Garfield and Rachel stoodm up knodding in agreement. I looked at them and wanted to hug em so bad but I knew what was the real mission.

" Come on Guys, we can't waste any time," I said as we hurried out the door and down the stairs. I ran down the street where Robin was chasing me then stopped.

" When I left Robin I was running down this street and hid behind that dumpster," i said, pointing to the dumpster down the alley. "he could either be down one of these roads, in Jumpcity or at his hide out so here's the plan: Rachel and Gar down the streets cause rachel lives in Kethum and knows her way around, Vic and Bee to jumpcity, and I'll search his hide out. Okay everyone let's go," I said as everyone left to where they were told. i walked down a block to that same warehouse where I had my first kiss.

The door was unlocked, surprisingly, and I walked in. everything looked the same as it did when i left it. I looked around. The bed's cover was a little twisted and someone was in it. They were under the covers and I walked to the bed. Slowly, I lifted the cover and I felt like crying. It was Robin, my knight in shining armor, laying there motionless. I kneeled down to his limp body and placed my hand on his wrist, checking his pulse, it was there. He had been poisoned by that earpeice.

" It's all my fault, Robin, I never meant for this to happen. All I wanted was to get my throne back. And it's all because of that Slade! I swear if I ever see him again I will kill him." I said, as I cried slowly.

" You're alive, and actually It isn't any of my fault. You were the one that wanted to be Ruler of Tamaran. Weren't you the one that said yes to the deal, weren't you the one that left your communicator in the bathroom and let him get it.?" I heard Slade's cold voice say. I turned around wiping the tears away. It was definitly him. No one else acts all cocky that they know they're right.

I looked at Robin then the ground. Everything was worse than before and there was no shortcut this time. " You know Slade, you're right, I was the one that wanted my throne back and I was the one that let Robin get ahold of the poisoned earpeice but I didn't try to kill my assistant by poisoning heror try to kill a girls mother." I looked at him. " But I am the one that is gonna get you back if it's the last thing I do." I finished.

It happened again. Anger. My eyes were shining brightly and my starbolts were ready. I smiled and was ready for anything. He pulled out a staff and pointed it at me.

I shot a starbolt at him and somehow he caught it in his staff and sent it back at me. I flew up and boy it felt good to fly again. Yet somehow I couldn't control myself and stared spinning furiously. I culdn't stop and I knew that I wasn't doing it. I know i hadn't used my powers for a while but I wasn't that rusty.

" I'm sure your little friends know about the toxin and what it does. I have partial control of your body and mind. I would have had total if you would have kept that communicator in your ear,' Slade said, mischeviously. I growled and breathed in and out, controling myself. .

"You just don't know when to give up do you?I own you halfly," Slade said. I caught him off guard as he started laughing.

"Well, that means I control the other half." I said as I shot some eye beams at him, knocking him down. I stopped spinning and landed on the floor. Quickly, I ran to slade as he laid on the ground not moving. this was my chance to find out who he was. I took his mask off.

**Lastly-Cliffy. i know who I want Slade to be so don't get mad if you don't like him. See ya!**


	11. Killer

_**Killer**_

**AN- Hi! I know everyone has wanted to hear who Slade is so here's the 11 th ch. I think. Anyway Kori's big secret is revieled on why she was banished and well, just read.**

**Dis- i don't own the Teen Titans**

"Xavier!" I gasped as I moved back. He opened his eyes and zapped me with lightning,. It knocked me back against the wall. He then lifted himself up and smiled mischeviously.

" It took you that long to figure it out," Xavier replied. I picked myself up and was in my fighting stance. He did the same and powered up a bolt.

" You! Why did you do that, " I said pointing to Robin." He doesn't have anything to do with you. Why don't you just stick with your first plan, killing me!" I screamed. he looked at me knowingly.

" Silly princess, I didn't try to kill you" he said. I raised a brow as he continued," Meet my new fiend,Kitten," he replied. That name just made me tick. She walked in the same way she always did, hoochy. She smiled that meaningless smile and then purred.

" Hey Kori, had any death notes lately?" she asked, hugging on Xavier. I glared at her and she smiled. She was too spoiled." So, aren't you even going to ask me why?" she asked. I could swear thtat she was an attention freak. Xavier kissed her and then smiled.

" I told you Kitty Witty, she's a little slow," he said. I raised my eyes.

" Me slow! You couldn't even keep up with me at war attacks!" I yelled.

" Well, at least I didn't work for the Gordainians as a spy, during the war," he said, prissy like. I stuttered at the thought.How dare he mention my betrayal. he changed the subject,though and looked at Kitten,gooogly eyed. " So since she's a meany weany, why don't you just say why you did it," he said.

Kitten smiled," Ok,Xavy Wavy, I did it because you were on my man! Richard is **MY** boyfriend and you had to act all sweet and innocent, so he liked you. The only way I could get him to not like you is if you were dead, but he had to take up with you, "she said, steaming up.

" And I had to kill Robin so you would marry me," Xavier said. I looked at both of them. They were perfect together both mean and jeleous.

"Well, first off, I didn't have a crush on Richard until you tried to kill me, and even if Richard dies, I will never marry you!" I said yelling at both Xavier and Kitten. I then ran to Richard/Robin and shot a starbolt at the ceiling causing it toi cave in. I picked Richard up and put him on my back.

" Koriander'r! I'll get you," Xavier yelled through the noise. I looked back smiling.

" Get a life!" I said as I ran out of the collapsing building. I celled Rach and the gang to meet at Rach's house.

" I ran into her house ignooring Arella and lay Richard on the bed. He was getting pale and looked helpless. I cried silently.

" Richard, I am so sorry, I never meant for it to happen this way. I know that we've been swarn enemies since we were twelve but I really did like you. Truly, you were sweet and I can't live without you." I said, laying my head on his chest. His heart was still beating, barely, and Rachel and Garfield were the first to make it. Rach looked at me, crieng and garfield looked at the masked boy.

" That's Robin! We have the boy wonder in Rach's house! Wow! You know he actually looks shorter in person.." gar said. Rachel glared at him. He smiled as Vic and Bee walked in.

" What happened to him?" said Bee. Victor kneeled beside me and looked at him.

" Wow ! He looks shorter in person," he said. Gar danced around the room mockingly.

We all was frustrated with him but I yelled,"Garfield will you shut up! I swear, you don't know how to act normal! No wonder Tara broke up with you! You're a geek!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him, as my face turned red in madness.. He stopped and looked at me scared. So did the others. I didn't care though. I sat back down and looked at Robin. I could hear Rachel and Bee pushing him to apoligize and he did.

"Kori, I'm sorry.. I just wanted to-" he said before I got up and left.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered walking to the front of Rachel's house. I felt so bad. I wasn't the one to yell and accuse someone. Everything was just falling apart. Xavier had reminded me of my past, tried to kill Robin, Kitten tried to kill me, Robin dying, and Gar mocking everything that happened. I sat down with my my knee's up to my chin and my eyes looking up at the stars.

I could have swore I saw Robin's face in one of the constellations. It was weird because I had hated him so much for the last five years. How could everything change in one day?

The door opened and Bee walked out. She or Rachel was usually the one to comfort me. She sat down beside me.

" Kori, you know he was just playing. That's Gar for ya," she joked. I curled up more.,

" Yeah, but it just bothers me at the moment. I mean, Richard is sweet and caring, unliike what I thought he was," I said. Bee widened her eyes.

" Wait! Hold up, rewind, pause, did you say Richard!" she said. I nodded. " Wow, the worlds most handsome hero is the school's most prepiest boy? Who would of thought?" she said.

" Apparently,Xavier." I said. She looked at me more confuzed.

" Who's Xavier?" she said before Rachel walked out. She slightly smiled.

" Robin's awake and asking for you," she said. Bee stood up and corrected her.

" That's Richard." she said. Rachel looked at me confused.

" Long story, is he healed?" i asked. She tilted her head back and forth.

" Some what," she said as we walked back inside.

I opened the door to see him smiling. It cheered me up for him to be awake. I ran to him.

" Oh my god, Richard, you look a whole lot better, " I said kneeling beside him..

" Uh guys let's leave the two lovebirds alone, and someone tell me why she called him Richard!" Garfield said ushering the gang outside. I smiled at him and then looked back at Richard.

" Kori, I-I didn't think you would come ba-ck" he stuttered. I smiled.

" Rich, I am so deeply sorry, I didn't mean for Xavier to come back. I really, truly am sorry," I pleaded. He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. I held it close.

" Apoligy accepted but I have something to tell you and we must start fast," he said, seriously.

" What is it Richard?" I asked.

" I knoww what Xavier and Kitten are planning,"

**Lastly- This had to be my longest chapter. I hope you enjoy and just to tell you, this will be lengthy. Also question.**

**Should this story be a happy ending or sad? Please tell me in the review and if you have a suggestion PM me.**


	12. Control

_**Control**_

**AN: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School's about to start and I've got a lot of stuff to do. I will update Dreams can be Deadly and my newest story, The B Word, which has made a great success,ASAP. ! And since most of the votes or what the ending should be is still up for grabs. many of you said happy but my friends and family go with sad. Keep voting and keep reading.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans. Yet I must say that the creators did a great job with the show. Except when they canceled it. YY**

"You do!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and nodded. I looked at him and slightly smiled. He did also, but then frowned.

" They're planning on finding something called The Forklalian Orb. They said that it will give them the power that they need to rule," Richard said. I slightly gasped.

" Did you say the Forklalian Orb? That is on Tamaran. If they get that orb, they control everyone and everything they desire." I said. Richard sat up and looked at me. I held my head and sighed.

" Don't get so worked up Kori. We'll get that orb and we'll defeat those two," Richard said, slightly pepped. I frustratedly looked up at him.

" You don't understand Richard. If they get that orb, we're doomed. They could kill us if they wanted to," I said. I looked at him in a mad yet worried face. He smiled and put it his hand on my shoulder concerned.

" Well, then we need to get started. I've got a ship we can use and wit-"

" Richard, you can't come with the condition your in. That toxin might hurt you worse than now annd I don't want anything to happen to you," I said. I looked at his face, concerned, and I was worried inside. Richard stood up and gave me that "I'm better than you" look.

" Well then you can't go either." he replied. I looked at him, confused. " You were infected too, now weren't you?" he asked. He smiled, smart allecy. I rose a brow.

" How did you know about that?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

" I've got a pyschic ability," he said sarcasticaly. I gave him a cold glare." It's obvious. Victor told me," he said. I had a grudge against Victor now. How dare he tell Richard. I sighed.

" Fine, but if something happens to you, don't come crying to me," I said, crossing my arm. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whatever," he said. I turned and looked at him." Just admit it," he finished. I rose a brow.

" Admit what?" I asked. He smiled, mischeviously, and smoothed his hair back. He walked to the door.

" You like me," he said. I smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, you rescued me," I said. Richard shook his head.

" No, I mean you like me, like me, and anyway that save your life thing was a hoax, right," he said. I looked down at the ground and sighed.

" Richard, you know by now that it was a hoax. I was working with someone I hated." I looked back up at him and walked over to the door, twisting the knob. A playful smile crept my face as I started out. " Who knows, I might actually like you more than you know." I finished. He stared a bit as I walked out, twisting everything I had. He seemed to choke up.

"Are you coming?" I asked. He blinked and came back to Earth. He nodded and ran down the stairs with me. he stared at me and started to say something but I opened the front door of Rachel's house, where Vic, Gar, Rachel, and Bee were. He went back to being his same bossy self.

"Ok, we're going to Tamaran, understand?" he asked everyone. They rose a brow and laughed abit, or at least Victor and Garfield did. Richard looked at them confused."What?" he asked.

Gar walked up to Richard and laughed in his face. " You think we're going to listen to you? You don't boss me around Mr I'm so hot and better than you," he said. Vic laughed also.

"Yeah, you never liked us before, and we never liked you, so do you really expect us to like you?" Victor asked. Richard smiled a weird smile.

" Uh yeah," he said. Victor grunted and started to punch him.

I interupted though," Uh, Victor, everyone, can I speak with you all?" I asked.Victor snorted and walked over to me, so did everyone else with the exceptin of Richard.

We huddled around so Richard couldn't hear us and I started talking." Look, Guys, I-" I started before Gar interupted.

" Yeah, we know, you like Robin or Richard, whatever he calls himself," Gar said. Victor included himself in the about to be arguement.

" We know that you would do anything for him and that you want to be everything he wants," he said. I started to interupt but Rachel and Bee opened up.

" Even if that includes changing exactly who you are," Bee said. Rachel placed her hand on my shoulder.

" Well, I'm not going to take it. Kori, you are my bestest friend and I know you more than anyone in the world. You know I'll always be here for you, and you know more than anyone that if Richard likes you it's going to be because your you," she said. We all stared, shocked, that Rachel was just gave a pep talk. She quickly changed and replied." What I'm saying is, we know you like him but he doesn't like us. We're the nerd herd of the school, the outcast, and if you like him more than this friendship, then go ahead, but don't expect my support."

I looked at them, slightly shocked. I shook my head," What I was going to say was, we need to listen to him, for once. Kitten and my ex Fiance are working together. They're trying to get the Forklalian Orb, a very powerful source of energy, and they can take over anyone and anything." I finished. They looked a bit disapointed for talking to early.

I sighed," But, I know he's always been the guy we hated, and I know he's never been the best all aound guy in school, yet I like him. I'm not changing for him, or anyone in that sake, but I do like him. I don't want to ruin our friendship. So if it makes you guys any happier, I won't like him, but we need to at least follow some of his orders. He's not the leader but we must stick together, alright," I finished. The gang smiled as I put my hand in the middle. Rachel did.

" I'm in," she said, smiling.

" I'm in if she's in," Garfield said, putting his hand in too.

" me too," Bee said. Victor turned away and shook his head no.

" Well, I'm not," he said. Bee held her finger up, to show she was going to have a talk with him and walked over to him and whispered in his ear. He ran back over and repied," I'm in!" They both put their hands in and we smiled at each other.

"Ok then, let's whoop some prep butt," I said. We raised our hands and walked back over to Richard, who was stunned at our quick change in attitude. I smiled at him then looked at everyone.

" We need a flying source," I said.

The gang looked at each other and then Richard replied," Bruce Wayne has a jet and a ship we could borrow." Vic rolled his eyes a bit.

"We'll need some armor, too. I can get that. " he said. He smiled a weird smile at Richard.

"We might need some food. I can get that," he said licking his lips. We all laughed, even Rachel, but not as loud as you could hear her. She and Bee looked at each other and smiled.

" We'll get everything else," They said. I smiled at the guys and avoided Richard's breath takiing smile that he was giving me.

" Ok then, We'll meet at the docks ASAP," I said. " Let's get it started," I said as I started back to Jumpcity. Richard ran behind me.

" Is something wrong, Kori?" he asked. I felt my eyes well up as I hated to tell him what was on my mind. I sighed and said something different.

" You need to get the ship or jet," I said. I flew up and headed back to Jumpcity. He ran the oppisite way, toward Gotham. I really did like him, but my friendship was more important. I didn't want to lose it for someone I fell in love with in one night. No matter how much I liked him.

**Lastly- I know what a few of you are thinking, it's something like "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!" but rest assure that this is a Rich/ Kori story _hint hint_. Anyway stay soon and keep voting.**


	13. Start of Something New

_**Start of Something new**_

**AN: Hey! Me back! I felt like writing the 13th chapter, yay! It might not be good since I'm sorta at a writers block, lol. Anyway, My story, The B word, is making great success so for those who haven't read it, please do. I am loving the cookies. My teeth hurt,lol. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show Teen Titans. **

I walked feebily to Jumpcity. It had only been one day and I had already hated a guy, loved a guy, and then had to hate him again. It was like vice-versa. I just felt mixed emotion and I was completely stressed.

I sighed as I walked into Jumpcity. The neon colored lights welcomed me home, or my fake home. I walked down the road, rushing to the sidewalk as the cars started on the road. I looked down as I walked a bit slowly. i know that I had to hurry so Xavier and kitten wouldn't rule the world, but it's not like she hated me so much to kill me, right? I don't really know. I mean this is Kitten and Xavier.

I rounded the corner walking to the pier. I sat down cross-legged, waiting for everyone else. It had taken me about 15-30 minutes to get here. I sighed. A few of the ferries and boats were leaving the docks. I sighed as I watched the water move the oppisite way they were going. For some reason it reminded me of Richard. He was popular but liked a freak like me. He was hero and saved me from something I caysed. He loved me but i couldn't love him. I bowed my head disapointedly as Bee and Rachel ran up with supplies.

I smiled, standing up. "Finally you guys are here. I've been alone," I said. Bee and Rachel smiled as they both placed there arms on my shoulders. " What are you two up to?" I asked, smiling in a mischevious way.

" This is gonna be a long trip, right?" Bee asked. I nodded, and turned to both of them.

" You two thinking what i'm thinking?" I asked smiling. We all got close and smiled.

" Major Guy Sabotage!" we all yelled together. We laughed as we knew the guys were in for major pranks. They do it to the girls all the time. The joy buzzer on Rachel, the fake love letter to Bee, and the legendary 'Kick Me' sign on me. This was gonna be fun , for the most part.

I mean, I have always wanted revenge on Kitten and Xavier, with the exception of Garfield and Victor. I had always wanted to spend some time with my buds, and I had always wanted to kick major butt with robin by my side. The only down turn was my last hope, falling in love with him. I guess I will have to get over it. My friends come first so, he's not right for me.

Rachel and Bee looked at me surprised. I smiled, fakely. "What now?" I asked. They looked down, disapointedly. I saw Rachel almost say something but as usual, Garfield had to come by.

" I got the food!" he mumbled. He had bags of food and some of it was in his mouth. I laughed as so Rachel and Bee did. He looked at us, confused. " What?" he mumbled. We continued to laugh as Victor ran up.

He had two huge suitcases. " My dad gave me some of his specialized armor, or at least it's sorta like armor,' he said. I looked at him, slightly confused about the sorta part.

"What do you mean by sorta like armor?" Rachel asked. Victor smiled and opened the first suitcase. There were a lot of spandex and jumpsuits in there.

" How is that gonna help us? Tamaran is the warrior planet. They'll kill us easily with that stuff," I said.

" Actually, that's what I meant by sorta. These were made by my dad. There computerized at a certain point. They can block attacks and even come with a few extras like head protection." he said. All of us drooled over the "sorta armor".

" What's in the second one?" asked Bee, interested. Vic held her close as he kneeled down to open the case. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked up to us, smiling widely.

" There's alot, and I mean a lot! of weopons!" she said excitedly. She pulled out a dagger and held it closely. She loved dangerous stuff. Victor smiled as he closed the case.

" So where's lover boy?' he asked, mischeviously. I sighed.

" I don't know, probably getting that jet or whatever it was," I said, acting like I didn't care. Just then a huge jet flew up and skid on the water. A huge door opened and Richard walked to the entrance, in his usual hero attire. He smiled.

"Like the ride?" he asked. Victor had gazed upon it then snapped out of it, going back to his hating self.

" It'll do, I guess," he said. Robin sighed disapointedly, as he beckoned us aboard. Garfield ran up like a little kid and immediately started playing with everything. Rachel just looked around .

" It's pretty big. Does it have bedrooms too?" she asked. Robin nodded and pointed to his left. The jet was like a house that could fly. Everything looked roomy until you got to the pilot part. Bee sat down and yawned.

" Will this thing make us lose air? You know, when we get to outerspace," she said, sarcastically.

" Yeah, this thing is like a space shuttle, almost. We can breathe in here, so no worry about losing oxygen," he said surely. I smiled at the jet. I stood for a moment.

" We need to come up with a pilot schedule," I said. I turned around to Robin's white mask. I slightly blushed as I walked to find a paper and pen. I used a napkin and found a pen. I wrote down:

_9:00-10:00 Robin_

_10:00-11:00Kori_

_11:00-12:00Gar_

_12:00-1:00Rachel_

_1:00-2:00-Bee_

_2:00-3-00-Vic_

I finished and said," Every hour we'll change. This is a 13 earth hour flight." I finished. I layed the napkin on the pilot door. I smiled," Robin, do you mind flying first/" I asked. He nodded and left us.

" I'm going to find my bed," Gar said, anxiously. He ran to the bac. Vic, Bee, and I followed him to the bedrooms. It was pretty nice, for a plane bedroom. There were seperate, thankfully. We each had our own bedroom. The bedroom had a bed, nightstand, and better, a bathroom. I walked into mine and laid back on my bed.

_Knock, Knock_, went my door. Rachel walked in. " Hey girl," she said. I smiled as she walked over to my bed. She sat down beside me. " Are you okay?" she asked. She knew me better than anyone, so i knew I couldn't use lie or fake smile. I sighed.

" I just want this all to be over with. Then i can get back to my normal life: school, new job, and sleep." I said. Rachel smiled.

" None of us have ever had a "normal" life, " she said, jokingly. " I mean look, Garfiled's a changeling, Victor's a Cyborg, and Bee is a bee. I'm Azarathian and you're a alien. The only half normal person is Robin." she finished. I sighed.

" He isn't normal. He's a hero," I said, crossing my arms behind my head. She made a regrettfull frown.

" Look, I'm sorry and I know the others are. I didnt know you really liked him-"

" Liked, that's correct. Past tense. I knew it was coming. It would have been soon before I would have been heart broken, " I said. Rachel tilted her head.

" Kori, he wouldn't do that, or at least I hope. He knows that if he were to do something to you, or any of us, we got each other's back. We would laid hinm flat on his back," she said, punkishly. I laughed.

" I think I should get some sleep. I have to pilot this thing in 40- 50 minutes," I said. Rachel smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed looking up at the ceiling. This was gonna be a long trip.

**Lastly- Well, thankfully, there isn't too big of a cliffhanger. Lol, I hope you liked it, R&R, and please R&R my story, The B word. Trust me, you'll like it.**


End file.
